What if Merlin died
by iNSaNiTY135
Summary: Arthur catches Merlin using magic and turns him in to his father.But Arthur feels terrible for turning Merlin in.Arthur slowly slips into depression until he meets a new servant.What happens then?Does Arthur forget about a man he might of loved and love this new servant or wallow in his emotional pain?
1. Merlin Dies

Author Note:I love Merlin too but I decided to write a story if he died. I might write another chapter. : )

* * *

**Merlin's Pov**

I sat in my tiny chambers on my bed using magic to make an orange flame of fire disappear and appear in my hand. 'MERLIN.'' I heard Arthur yell as he flung the wooden door open. I was stunned at the sound the door made as it hit the wall, but not as stunned as Arthur when he saw the flame in my hand. Arthur's face twisted into what looked like shock, anger, and a hint a betrayal. ''GUARDS'' Arthur shouted. A couple minutes later two robust men came in and roughly pulled me up by my arms. 'Let go of me.''I shout as I try to wiggle out of their strong grip. Then wooden double doors come into my view. This is it. Uther will determine if I die or not. Which I probably will be hanged, burned, or my head chopped off. The guards push open the door to reveal Uther .They push me over towards him and force me on my knees in front of him.' Do you have magic? Merlin.''Uther asked. ''Yes.'' I mumble. I just want to get this over with fast. 'You have admitted to your guilt, so you are to be burned tomorrow at the stake at noon."When the guards yank me up by my arms I don't even put up a fight I'm going to die guards shove me out the door and push me down several hallways until we get to the dungeon. They stopped in front of a disgusting cell with dirty straw in the corners. One guard takes out a key and jams it into the lock opening the cell. They both shove me in harshly. I scrape the palms of my hands on the rough floor I watch as small beads of blood blots on my torn skin. I don't cry over the blood or over the fact that my best friend turned me in and turned his back on our friendship. I lay my head on the straw and wait for tomorrow.

**~NOON~**

I wake up from the sound of keys; I look over and see the two guards. I guess it's time. When the doors open they grab me by my arms and drag me down the hallways outside into courtyard. There is a stake surrounded by a pile of wood in the middle of the courtyard and a greasy looking man waiting with a torch. I look into the faces of all the people who has come to watch me die ,Lancelot, Arthur,Gwain,Gauis are there and Gwen has tears in her eyes and the four men have their heads down, eyes glued to the ground. I'm led up the pile of wood and tied to the stake. I take one last look at the all the faces before the torch is thrown on the wood. The orange flames engulf me I scream in agony as the angry flames lick my skin. It's not long before I black out from the pain and then the pain is followed by death.


	2. Arthur's Guilt

**ARTHUR'S POV**

I sit in my chambers on my bed thinking about Merlin. I felt guilty for turning Merlin in to my father for his magic. I can't believe what I've done the guilt is just tearing at me now with its sharp claws and pointed teeth like daggers. The memory of him burning and in pain on the stakes burned in my eyes. I haven't lost just a servant but a best friend. I'll never see his blue eyes, raven hair, that absurd neckerchief he wears all the time, or hear the ridiculous names he calls me anymore like dollaphead and clot pole. I can't stop myself. I let the salty tears fall down my face. "I'm the worst person in the world." I whisper to myself. "I should have never told my father of his magic, then maybe he'll still be here standing by my side with that stupid grin of his."

"I should have never told." I whisper to myself again.

I lay back on the bed and close my eyes but all I see is his face burning on the inside of my eyelids, But then his face changes to a face that is so burned that it's charred black and the is skin peeling. I sit up and force my eyelids open breathing heavily. "I'm so sorry Merlin. "I cry to myself. "I had to do what was right, I had to turn you in." my voice is shaken and cracked you can hear my sadness.

"Maybe I should have just ignored it and let you be, and then you would still be here with me."

"I'm just so thoughtless at times."

Even though Merlin's not there I still pour my heart out and let the waterfall of tears cascade down my face. But it feels like he's still here, I can feel it the warm essence of his presence. Suddenly I feel a cold hand on my shoulder. I turn and look its Merlin. He looks normal not charred to a crisp and he's smiling one, the smile that I always loved. I only get to look at him for a few seconds before I can say his name. Because his body vanishes into thin air leaving the smell of smoke and burned flesh behind.

"Merlin" I say once before sleep takes over me.

* * *

Authors note: Aww Poor Arthur I just want to hug him so bad.


	3. Waking up

**ARTHUR'S POV**

I had a restless sleep. Merlin's face burned behind my eyelids and the scent of burned flesh flamed in my nose. I think I must be crazy I mean I saw Merlin smile at me last night. But Merlin's DEAD he can't talk to me or touch me. I think the guilt is just getting to me, affecting my sleep. I stand up and walk toward the wardrobe to get dressed. I have to get dressed by myself because I've lost my servant. Even though he was completely useless. But I miss him. I just know today is going to be a depressing one.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is short I got kind of lazy.


	4. The new servant

Arthur's POV

All through the day I wore one of my fake smiles and tried to bear through the emotional pain. All day I could hear HIS voice and see his face around every corner. Maybe I'm going mad in all this guilt. A voice in my head said "Forget about Merlin he was just an evil sorcerer." "He was not evil." I said to myself. But Gwen caught what I said as I was walking past her. "What was that Arthur?"

"It was nothing, I tell her. Just talking to myself."

"Sure. "She answered back

I started to walk away when she called out "Arthur"

"Yes"

"Are you doing fine?" she asked

"Yes. I'm fine."

"But you don't look fine. You look kind of sad now that Merlin's gone."

That name...His name .It tore me up inside to hear his name again.

"I'm just used to him being here that's all." I said

"Just tell me when you need someone to talk to."Gwen said

"Sure."

She walked away with folded clothes in her arms.I started to walk down the hallway I realized that today I have training with the knights but I don't have my chain metal usually fixes I have to keep reminding myself that he is not here and to stop thinking about him.I turned around to walk back to my chambers.I walked as slow as i could because I don't want to go to training just yet.I finally got to my chambers after about fifteen minutes of my paced walking.I opened the door and saw someone fixing my bed."Who are you?" I asked the man

The man stood up quickly like I scared him;he had dark black hair,medium build,and brown eyes,he wore a white shirt and brown pants.

"I'm Braxton your new man servant." He said

" I don't need a new man servant."

"But your father said you did."

"I don't need another servant."

"I'll tell your father that then."

With that Braxdon walked out the door towards the throne room.I walked over to my bed and sat am I going to do.I'm slowly slipping into a depression with no way to pull myself importantly what would my father do to the fleeting thought that I might have loved reminds me a little of I'll give him a chance,but he will never replace Merlin.


	5. Talk about Arthur

Braxdon's POV

I walked toward the throne room so I could talk to Uther about Arthur. I pushed open the doors reveling Uther.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Arthur, Sire." I stated

"What about Arthur?"

"He says he does not need a servant." I emphasized the not

"What? Of course he needs a servant."

"I know, Sire."

"He didn't go to training today either."

"He must be out of it, Sire."

"It was ever since his old man servant died."

"Really, Sire."

"Yes. I want you to serve Arthur regardless if he wants you to. Try hard to get him up and going."

"Yes. Sire."

"Well you are dismissed."

I spun on my heel and walked out of the doors. I walked back to Arthur's chambers. When I got there I stood in front of the door. You can do this I said to myself. I opened the door to find Arthur lying on his bed. I saw him look up. "What are you doing back here? I told you I didn't need a servant."

"Your father told me to serve you regardless."

"Fine." He said.

I'm pretty sure I saw him pout. A grown man pouting like a small child is just too funny. I snickered.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's nothing."

"Okay. Just go get my bath water ready or something."

I go heat up the water that I left in the tub before I left. Several minutes later it's warm enough for Arthur to take his bath.

"Backwaters ready." I yell

"Okay." Arthur says as he goes behind the screen to shed his clothing. He comes back fully naked. I try not to stare at him. He walks over to the tub climbing inside. I picked up the rag and started to scrub his back.

~ONE AWKWARD BATH LATER~

I got Arthur's nighttime clothes out of the wardrobe as he dried off.

"Here you go." I said trying to cast my gaze away from his naked body. He pulls on his pants. Then I pull the shirt over his head. He walks over to the bed and covers himself up.

"Good night, Arthur." I say before I blow out the candle and walk towards the door.

"Night,Braxdon." He says before I shut the door.

* * *

**AN:I'll try to write longer and better chapters**

** six will come soon.I started writing it.**

** -iNSaNiTY135**


	6. Braxdon's day

**Braxdon's POV**

I woke up to the sun's rays hitting my face through the tiny window. I groaned as I slowly sat up like a possessed doll. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I stood up and looked around. No one else is here they must have went to work and didn't bother to wake me up. I looked over and in the corner was the washtub. Walking over I looked into the tub; there was clean water left. I dipped my fingers in; the water is warm. One of the other servants probably filled it with warm water before they left. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the bath. I took the rag and started to wash myself up. My thoughts wandered to Arthur. Why does he look so depressed all the time? Whenever I ask someone about his state they get all quiet and won't say a thing. But today I won't worry; Uther is sending me to help Gaius.I don't know why though I thought he wanted me to help Arthur. I heard he is a physician; I've always wanted to become a physician not a servant that everybody looks down upon. Anyways I need to get out of the bath before I'm late. I stand up and step out of the bath. I grab a towel and dry off my skin and put on my everyday clothes. Then I ran out the servant quarters doors.

~ONE VERY LONG WALK TO GAIUS~

Finally I'm here.I open the doors to the room. Inside the room were bottles that held all kinds of substances some were powdered while others are liquid. "Oh, Brandon I thought you weren't coming." Gauis said

"Sorry I got lost on the way here."

"I'm glad you found your way here."

"Yes, what do you want me to do for you?"

"I need you to collect herbs for me."

"Sure." I said excited. I wonder what he'll use them for.

"Here take this."Gauis said as he handed me a brown leather bag and a list.

"Thanks." I said as I walked out the door.

I walked down the long corridors till I got to the courtyard. I walked past knights in armor and other servants carrying things in and out of the castle. Then went out the front gates. It wasn't that long of a walk to get to the woods. I looked at the list and read the first ingredient tumf flower. I looked around until I found the dark blue flower. Only five more ingredients left to find.

I looked around the forest for hours until I finally found all the ingredients. Now it's time to go back to Gauis.I looked around the forest and didn't recognize where I am. I'm lost.


	7. Arthur's Day

Arthur's POV

I told my father that Braxdon should have the day off. I sent him off so I can do what I've wanted to do for about the past month. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out the rope that I've hidden there yesterday. I begin to tie a noose at the end of the rope. With the other end I tied it to the curtain rod as I stood on a chair. I fixed the noose so it was around my neck. I kicked the chair back and let the rope strangle the life out of me.

Another one of those Author's note: This chapter is short (obviously) but it is important. So comment, fan, and tell your friends.


End file.
